vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuoh Ryuu Academy
Kuoh Ryuu Academy (駒王竜学園, Kuō Ryū Gakuen) is one of the main settings of Vampyre, Knights and Boobs, and the school most of the main characters go to. History Not much is known about Kuoh Ryuu Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. At some point before the start of the series (when the old school building was still in use at that time) Kuoh Ryuu Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made. The Kuoh Ryuu Academy has several division such as the primary division, high school division and college division. The high school division of Kuoh Ryuu Academy has multiple annual events such as the Ball Tournament, Sports Day, School Trip for second year students and School Festival. Appearance Exterior Interior Uniforms Kuoh Ryuu Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Kuoh Ryuu Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Both of the uniforms' dress shirts also have short-sleeved versions for spring/summer; for the boys, without the blazer, while the girls, without the shoulder cape. For gym, the uniforms consist of a white t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Ryuu Academy emblem embroidered on the front, left side, navy blue bloomers (for girls) or shorts (for boys), and navy blue and white sneakers. For colder climates, the girls wear a pink and white tracksuit with black accents, while the boys wear a grey tracksuit with identical features. Clubs Occult Research Club The Occult Research Club is a school club focusing on various research on Occult. It is currently led by Elaine Du Lac, and Traversa da Roland. The club is located at the old school building of Kuoh Academy. Student Council The Student Council is the Academy's student body. It is currently led by Kaoru Nonaka and Garou Fujimaru. Tennis Club A sports club of the school, previously led by Kiyome Abe. Girls' Kendo Club A sports club of the school. The girls in the club are often subjected to the Perverted Trio's peeping through a secret hole in their changing room, which in return beat them up with their shinai. Its only notable members are Senri and Azumi. Photo Club Not much is known about this club besides its existence, Matsuda, one of Arthur's friends is a member of this club. Manga Research Club The Manga Research Club of Kuoh Ryuu Academy, with Le Fay as the president of the club. Not much is known about this club aside from reading various types of mangas as well as creating their own series. Among them there's a popular doujinshi that's secretly published by the members of the Manga Research Club. Students and Staff Staff Students Middle-School Students High School Division Students Collage Students Trivia * Kuoh Academy uses what is known as an "Escalator" system. This means that rather than being a school for one certain level of education, it instead houses all grades from 1st-University separated by Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and College divisions. With the exception of tranferees or the new male students the year before the series started, this means that there is no need for the traditional Entrance Exams so long as students maintain a respectful grade average. Category:Kuoh Ryuu Academy Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Karnstein Category:Hero